PaPa
by Pia O'Leary
Summary: Ginny is simply fed up with being a goody two-shoes. So, she decides she needs a change and in the process, gets noticed by the Slytherin Prince. Just a One-Shot about Ginny dumping Harry for someone so much sexier! Please review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yes! I'm back in action y'all! Now if only my beta would send me all those written chapters! Oh well. This thing was just poking me in the brain, forcing me to write it tonight, so I did. I hope you all like it. I contemplated turning it into a full-length fic, but I decided it was better left as is. Please review! There will be new chapters on everything soon, I hope! Lots of Love,  
Pia ... now ONWARD with the story:

**Pa-Pa**

Ginny Wealsey was the perfect daughter; she was polite, had perfect grades, never did anything against her parents wishes, had never had a boyfriend that wasn't a friend of the family previously, never wore anything that could be deemed revealing or unladylike, and was an all-around goody two shoes. And it annoyed her to no end. She hated the person she had become; she had no freedom and rarely had the ability to make choices for herself. She was always worried about what her parents would say, or what her brothers would do, or what her teachers would think. She wore clothes that covered her up and were, frankly, shapeless bags, just like her brothers wanted. But Ginny Weasley was, to completely honest, terribly unhappy. At the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts, she had decided it was time for all of this to change. The war had ended that summer, as Voldemort had been defeated by The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die, and everyone was relieved and lighthearted, to say the absolute least. If anyone were going to accept the new Ginny, it would be now that they had little to worry about. And the first step? To break up with The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Love-Himself. Ginny had been dating him for nearly a year, even though she had gotten over her infatuation with him shortly after the Department of Mysteries incident. She had only started going on with him because she thought, or rather Hermione convinced her, that she really did love Harry and that she was just pushing her feelings away to avoid being hurt.

Currently, the four were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room; it was a Saturday morning and they had nothing to do. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess, Hermione was reading a book (surprise, surprise), and Ginny was deep in thought. Breaking out of her reverie, she figured, what better time to break up with Harry then right now? "Harry, I need to talk to you … privately."

Harry and Ron looked up from their game, confused. "What do you need Ginny? We're kind of in the middle of a game. Can we talk later? Or can we just talk here?" Harry responded, sounding more than slightly impatient with the crimson-haired witch.

"No, Harry, I need to talk to you now. A silly game of Wizard's Chess that you're going to lose anyways is not nearly as important as this." Ginny was doing her best not to get worked up, but I won't offer a comment on exactly how well that was working. Sensing her friend's frustration, Hermione finally looked up from her book.

"Gods Ginny, take something for your god damned PMS. None of us want to put up with it," Ron replied, looking back down at the chess board.

"What did you just say to me, Ronald Billius Weasley?" Her voice was low and calm and held a deadly tone.

"You heard him and, frankly, I agree with him. Why are you being such a bitch all of a sudden?" Before Harry even realized what was happening, Ginny's hand collided with his cheek with a deafening _SMACK_. "OW! Gods, Ginny! That hurt!" he bellowed, hand already on his reddening cheek. "What in the hell was that for?"

"_That_ was for being a complete jackass. You want to talk here, fine, we can talk here. I just want to let you know that we're through. You're a complete jackass and I can't fathom how I ever fancied you!"

"Virginia, what are you saying?" Harry asked, warily.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? You and I; us. There is no more us. We are not going out. I am not your girlfriend; you are not my boyfriend. Anything we had is completely null and void. Does that about do it, oh great Saint Potter!" Ginny yelled. The three people in front of her looked taken aback and slightly frightened, who knew the quiet, kind Ginny Weasley, had such a temper?

"Ginny, you can't be serious! You and Harry love each other!"  
"No, Ronald. The little girl that used to be me was smitten with a celebrity and Harry simply loves snogging me. There is nothing more or less between us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've someplace to be." With that, Ginny turned around and walked calmly out of the Common Room. The Golden Trio just sat there in shock; unaware that Ginny was on her way to the Slytherin dormitories.

A year or so back, Pansy Parkinson (who turned out to be a lot nicer than anyone would have expected) offered to give Ginny a makeover. This was shortly after the bat bogey incident, when all the Slytherins realized that the littlest Weasley had Slytherin potential. Originally, Ginny had politely declined Pansy's offer and the two had kept up a casual friendship. But now, Ginny had her mind set on going against the stereotypical Weasley, and therefore Gryffindor, ways. She only hoped that Pansy's offer still stood.

"Pansy! Pansy, wait up!" Ginny cried, spotting Pansy coming out of the Great Hall. She jumped down the last few stairs and came to a halt right in front of Pansy and her friends.

"Hey, Ginny. What's up?" Pansy asked, good-naturedly, as she smiled.

"Hi, this is kind of abrupt, but I was wondering if you would still consider giving me a Slytherin makeover?"

Pansy and her friends nearly squealed with delight, as Pansy's friends were also on somewhat good terms with Ginny and couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity to makeover the perfect little Gryff into a conniving Slytherin. Since Voldemort had been defeated, there was little reason that the Slytherins and Gryffindors couldn't become somewhat friendly with each other. However, Ginny, Pansy, and Pansy's friends seemed to be the only people to bridge the gap between the two houses. "Are you sure, Ginny? Your brother will absolutely flip and there's no telling what Potter will do."

"Ha! The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Annoy-Me is old news. I broke up with him today. And who the hell cares what my brother says? He can shove all of his bullshit up his scrawny little ass." The jaws of the four Slytherins in front of Ginny promptly hit the floor. They all blinked repeatedly, trying to figure out if they were dreaming or not. Ginny's newly found smirk brought them all back down to earth.

"Oh my god! You did not just say that!" Millicent Bludstrode cried, half-incredulously, half-overjoyed.

"She did say it Millie!" Tracey Davis replied excitedly.

"Are you sure you're Ginny Weasley?" Daphne Greengrass asked skeptically, even though she was smirking happily.

"You're sure?" Pansy asked, ignoring her friends' comments.

"Yes, Pansy, I'm more than sure."

"Well then, ladies, we have a bit of work to do. To the Slytherin dormitories, yes?" The five girls laughed, almost manically, and started towards the dungeons.

Many days, a new wardrobe (compliments of the fact that since Mr. Weasley was now Minister of Magic, Ginny had plenty of money she could spend on herself), new makeup, and a hair coloring spell later, Ginny was finally ready. No one, besides the five girls, had any inkling as to what was going on, nor had anyone seen much of Ginny in the past few days. But the Golden Trio chalked it up to her being ashamed of her behavior with Harry and not wanting to face them just yet.

"Come on, Ginny! Let us see!" Tracey cried; Ginny was in the bathroom of the seventh year Slytherin girls' dormitory, while the rest of the girls were sitting on their respective beds, waiting rather impatiently for the big reveal.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Ginny took a deep breath and swallowed hard before stepping out into the bedroom. For the second time that week, four Slytherin jaws hit the floor simultaneously.

Ginny was wearing a pair of pleasantly tight black trousers, topped by a silver and green corset top, that had a very Victorian look to it. She was wearing a pair of black leather, knee-high, high-heeled boots underneath her pants, which flared out at the bottom. Her hair was left down, in long, soft, spiral curls that reached the middle of her back. But her hair was no longer the flaming, almost orange color it had been a week ago. Now, it was a beautiful, deep crimson red that enhanced her olive complexion and icy blue eyes. Around her neck was a black, drop choker, which came down just above the top of the corset. Matching black, dangle earrings adorned her ears. Her fingernails were painted black; her only makeup consisted of black eyeliner and mascara, as her complexion was near perfect and didn't need much. She did a little twirl for them as she smirked, a very Slytherin-like smirk indeed.

"Pansy, I need to borrow -" Draco had just stepped into the room, but stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the beautiful young woman standing near the bathroom door. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide, getting even wider as she flashed him a smirk that rivaled his own. Pansy, having finally come back to her senses, cleared her throat loudly. "Oh hi … er, I mean … I don't believe we've met. I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco responded, finally regaining his composure.

"Oh we've met plenty of times before, Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you of that."

Draco looked taken aback, as if at a complete loss for words. Surely he had never even seen this beauty before, he would have definitely remembered her. "Draco, what have I told you about coming in here! Get out! Now!" Pansy screeched, jumping up to push Draco out of the room and slam the door in his face. She turned to Ginny, a wide grin on her face, Pansy did look quite pretty when she smiled. "You look wonderful Ginny!" Seconds later, the other three Slytherins joined in with their praises for Ginny.

**Two Days Later**

"Umm, hello, Ron? It's me. It's Ginny. I'd appreciate it if you didn't ignore me when I ask you a question. Now, have you talked to Mum about not going home for Christmas? Last I heard, she was still expecting us and I don't really want to go home this year." Neither Harry, Ron, nor Hermione had heard a word Ginny had just said. They were standing in front of her, mouths hanging open and eyes wide, in complete and utter shock. Certainly this wasn't Virginia Weasley before them! Today, she was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a dark green, fitted, v-neck sweater that showed off an ample amount of skin. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun and she had followed her now, normal makeup regimen of black eyeliner and mascara. On her feet was a pair of black stiletto heels. She wore a pair of black chandelier earrings and a choker to match.

"Who … what … er … you … Ginny?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes, oh brilliant one, it is I, Ginny! Now will you all quit the theatrics and answer my bloody question!"

"Ginny! Language!"

She rolled her eyes at Hermione's reprimand, before responding, "Oh shove it, Granger." The three Gryffindors gasped simultaneously. "Look, just because I was civil to you all these years, doesn't mean I liked you. You completely ignored me unless I did something you didn't like. Or, in Harry's case, unless you wanted a good snog. I got tired of being Harry's girlfriend or Ron's little sister. I want to be Virginia Weasley, which is the explanation for my choice of attire." She waited for them to respond, but when they didn't, she threw up her hands in frustration and stormed off. Little did she know that Draco Malfoy had been watching the entire conversation from the shadows. And he was more than intrigued.

After staring at the place where she had been standing for a few moments, he started off towards the Slytherin girls' dormitories. He ran into Pansy, literally, on the way there. "Oy, Draco! Watch it!" Pansy cried from the floor as Draco stood up and bent over to help her up.

"Just the woman I was looking for!"

"Oh gods, do I even want to know?"

"So the little vixen is Ginny Weasley?"

"No, the little vixen, as you say, is Virginia Weasley. She left the name Ginny behind, along with her over-sized t-shirts, hand-me-down robes, and submissive attitude. Why?" Draco could tell that Pansy was slightly annoyed with his interrogation, having been on her way to meet her friends, but he wasn't about to let her leave without getting all the necessary information.

"She's not with Potter then?"

"No, she broke up with him the day we started the whole transformation."

"And she's not going to go back to her old ways?"

"Not as far as I know and I'd be terribly upset if she did. Virginia's a whole lot more fun than Ginny ever was." Pansy smirked, realizing she (and everyone else for that matter) was referring to Ginny as two different people; pre-makeover, and post-makeover.

"Is she … possibly … interested?"

"What? In you? Yes, very much so actually. Partially because it will piss Potter and her family off even more, and partially because she's rather taken with you, as you are with her."

"I'm not taken with her! I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Hmm, I'm sure. Well, I've got to go, but since you aren't interested, Virginia shouldn't be in the Library with Tracey in half an hour." Pansy smiled innocently before walking out of the dungeons, leaving Draco standing in the hallway, dumbfounded.

**The Library, 30 Minutes Later**

"Ginny, I know you're still in love with me. Why not just face the facts? I'll take you back, all you have to do is apologize and change your hair back, along with all your clothes. We'll go back to the way we were, I know you were happy."

"No, Potter, I wasn't happy! I was terribly unhappy! Can't you get that through your thick skull! I DO NOT love you!"

Draco walked up to the sparring pair, ignoring Tracey, who was sitting at the table behind Ginny. He tapped Ginny lightly on the shoulder, hoping she would welcome a chance to stop talking to Pothead for a moment. "Excuse me, Virginia. I know this might not be the best time, but I was wondering if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

Ginny whirled around, a murderous look on her face, but it promptly melted into a smile as she realized it was Draco. But she didn't get a chance to answer him, as Harry grabbed her arm and whirled her back around. "Ginny! We're talking here! Sod off, Malfoy!"

"Ah! Gods Potter, you are so insufferable! Don't you get it! I'm not in love with you anymore! I don't think I ever was!"

_As you can see right now my friend I'm falling  
but I'm not falling in love  
as you can see right now my friend I'm crawling  
'n I'm not crawlin back to you_

"I want to be left alone. I don't need your worthless advice. I'm going to do whatever the bloody hell I want to do with my own hair and my own clothes and you're not going to say a damned word about it!" Harry took a step back, unconsciously, as Ginny's fury continued to grow.

_I'm gonna do things I wanna do  
I'm gonna say things I wanna say  
I'm gonna do things I wanna say_

"Surely you can't mean those things Ginny."

"Look, Potter, obviously you need a translator. Draco, do you, by any chance, speak imbecile?" Ginny asked sweetly, turning back to Draco. He smirked and decided to play along with her game.

"Indeed I do. Potter," Draco said menacingly, turning to the raven-haired boy, "Virginia … no … like … you."

"Thank you ever so much, Draco. I'm hoping you finally understand this Potter. I'm never going to apologize to you, because I have nothing to apologize for. There is no more us and there will never be an us again."

_as you can see right now my friend I'm dreaming  
but I'm not dreaming of you  
if you really try you'll get my meaning  
that I'm not coming back to you_

"Draco, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow. Pick me up outside the Gryffindor Common Room around 10?"

"Sure thing, love," Draco said with a half-smile, half-smirk. Everything was going according to plan; he was completely smitten with the youngest Weasley, and she with him. Now, his plan to get her to fall in love with him was working beautifully.

But something happened then that Draco did not expect. Ginny smiled sweetly at him before coming quite close. She stood up on her tiptoes to reach his lips and plant a firm kiss there. Seconds later, his tongue was begging for entrance, which she happily granted him. They pulled away reluctantly and Ginny sauntered out of the Library.

_I'm gonna do things I wanna do  
I'm gonna say things I wanna say  
I'm gonna do things I wanna say_

_(Pa-Pa by The Rasmus)_


	2. 2

Sorry to disappoint everyone, but that was only a one-shot. There will be no chapter following and it will not be continued. If I am so moved, I may expand the story at a later date, but as of right now, a one-shot is all it will be. Thanks for reviewing and please read my other stories,

Lots of Love,

Pia


End file.
